Dragon Ball XV Dimentional Rift
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Gionchu, Tokio and Yuehlle are three time patrollers from Conton City. While in a simple mission, they got involved in a rift through time and space that took them to a place that was not their home world. Finding themselves in a serious situation, the trio have to face new enemies and time anomalies while trying to find a way to get back home.


Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

WARNING AND APOLOGIES: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Dimensional Rift.

By: Hirrayami Otoni

Category: Action/adventure.

Type: Try-out

l

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Conton City. People were lively as they walk around the shops, the city and the town square. Close by was Conton's own Orange Star High school for Time patrol candidates. School was in session so students were in their respective classes. In one particular class, Trunks was teaching the students about practicalities of Time Patrolling.

In one of the particular rows sat a young boy with dark red shade-almost black hair color in the style of Gohan in cell saga.

He dressed in the Orange star uniform but the blazer was navy blue color and had baggy pants.

Hello looked bored at the lesson as he rests his head on one arm while he look with sleepy eyes. He felt a yawn come in and didn't felt afraid to show it. The boy suddenly felt a sharp jab to his side making him wake up and look annoyed to his right side.

-"Tokio, pay attention!"

The boy, whose name is Tokio, glared to the person who dared to wake him up. To his side, dressed also in the orange star uniform, black blazer and black-checkered red plated skirt, was a purple haired legal loli, whose hair was Bra (GT) styled. She had a cute frown and pout as she glares back to the boy.

-"That hurt, what gives?!" Tokio whispered in annoyance.

-"Pay attention idiot. We're still in class."

-"Aaaand it's boring as it always been boring this whole time! I wanna fight not sit here?!" Tokio then crossed his arms and pouted. –"But is not something a bookwork like you will understand, Yueh."

The girl in question was Yuehlle, Tokio's classmate and part of his team of 3 for Time Patrol. She was just your average teenage girl, purple hair, purple eyes, looking petite and was really small in stature for her age, which she got the nickname 'Bossy Loli' from. Don't call her that or she'll kick your ass.

-"Its not always fighting Tokio, you also need knowledge and Intel."

-"Yeah what ever."

Bell rang.

-"Yioch tta!" Tokio stood quickly and dashed for the door.

-"Toki you jerk! Don't leave me hanging! Hey Wait!"

Outside, Tokio ran happily and then takes off to the skies, he wonder what mission he had today so he settled course to the time nest. This is going to be great, or so he thought.

Though, Tokio stopped his flight as he found himself before someone. A young man who stood proud and tall; Dressed in a gi similar to Goku's (minus blue shirt and no school emblem), dark red hair in the style of future trunks and wearing a red bandana around his forehead and back of head. Tokio smirked and was about to talk when Yuehlle stopped beside him.

-"Tokio you jerk! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Then she took at look at who was waiting for them. –"Gionchu sempai!"

-"You never change, eh Tokio?" The young man smirks at the boy.

Gionchu, one of the future warriors summoned in the previous war against Demigra back when Time Patrol HQ was in TokiToki City. Now days he is just a trainer and team leader to time patrol candidates and Tokio and Yuehlle were chosen by him to be his students and partner. He is a saiyan warrior who has the ability of super saiyan berserker.

Oh also, me Tokio, am also a saiyan warrior. Although more of a demi-saiyan, I became a saiyan by wishing it to Sheng Long. I used to be human.

Hey, stop with your urges to break the fourth wall Tokio!

Sorry my bad. Just had to say it.

Ahem… Gionchu was a man of few words, but once he spoke is to inform things or let people know what's important.

-"Hey G! So, what's today's mission?" Tokio spoke smirking with a cheeky attitude as he sets his hands behind his head.

-"The usual… it seems the Raditz period is being attacked again." The red haired man answered simply.

-"That again? Boy that's just… kindergarten stuff! How come these people like their raditz so much?" Tokio protested with annoyance.

-"Its still time patrolling business Tokio, stop complaining." Yuehlle scolded the boy.

-"Please stop being an ass licker to him, it doesn't help your image for him to like you more."

Yuehlle blushed and brought out her battle aura, -"What did you say?!"

Tokio shrieked and backed of, hands up front in defensive, -"Nothi~ng!"

Gionchu chuckled for a bit, these kids will never change. Without further a due, he began to fly to the time nest. Both teenagers realized it and follow.

L

* * *

The combat of Goku and Piccolo vs Radditz started, like usual. Then he became stronger by the purple energy, like usual.

But then, three beams of light appeared showing our hero team. Gionchu Decided to stay back and supervise since he didn't need to get involved. So it was up to Tokio and Yuehlle.

Raditz glared at them and snarled, -"Who are you people?"

-"You know…" Tokio spoke out loud. –"I always been wondering… how come these people never remember any of us? I mean we constantly repeat the same scenes over and over again and every time they are just surprised as if it was the first time."

-"Really?" Yuehlle replied sarcastically, -"That's your only concern?"

-"Oii, I mean… its questionable right? We all come all the time! And the events after it as well."

-"Its one of those time thingies the supreme kai of time does to not affect the space-time continuum." Tokio blinks at Yuehlle with a face of 'what?' which made little Yueh growl in annoyance. –"It's a… timey wimey… thing… -Tokio then gasps in understanding- Oh I hate you…"

-"No you don't."

Gionchu, arms crossed, spoke behind them –"Focus people. Radditz is pissed."

Both teens looked to Radditz's direction. Indeed he was really mad since he asked a question and these people ignored him. Goku and Piccolo for their part had an expression of wonder at who they were.

-"You dare to ignore me?! The great Radditz?!"

Tokio stopped him there and spat in retort one of his sassy comments, -"Well not that great since Vegeta and Nappa are stronger than you and hey, there is Frieza too. Not to mention Vegeta and Napa takes you as a joke and counts the saibamen's power level as 'radditz'."

Radditz was dumbfounded, -"How did you…" then he gets extremely pissed off, -"How dare you disrespect me! DIE!" then he charges at them.

Goku got in alert and tried to defend the new comers, -"Hey look out! He is really strong!"

Tokio set himself in a stance with a cocky grin, -"Don't worry Goku! I got this!"

Tokio stopped Raddit's fist with his own making the older saiyan gasp. Then both engaged in blow-exchange with Tokio finishing it with a Meteor Crash.

While the time patrollers were engaged in fighting. Meters away stood a hooded figure watching them this entire time.

-"These time patrollers are becoming an annoyance…" the figure raises a hand and casts a spell.

Close to Tokio's spot, a sphere of purple energy warps in, throwing sparks and lighting. –"What the?!" Radditz speaks and jumps away from it. Tokio was not that fortunate as he got trapped in it's gravity field. –"Hey! Is this supposed to happen?!"

-"Tokio!" Yuehlle dashed and grabbed his hand trying to pull him out, -"What is this?! What is going on?!"

Giochu grit his teeth and zen-dashed to the teenagers; once he grabbed their hands, the future saiyan tried to pull them out but the force was too strong and swallowed them whole and disappear.

Not far away, Goku and Co. stood there wondering what were they doing. -"What are we doing again?"

Piccolo snarled, -"Fighting your brother. Now hurry up!"

L

* * *

The energy sphere opened up somewhere and vomits the trio. Tokio fell first to concrete and Yuehlle fell on top of him. Gionchu managed to get a hold of himself and land on his feet a few feet from them.

-"What happened?!" Tokio asked –"Where are we? And what is this squishy thing?"

-"KYAAAA! PERVERT!" little Yueh squealed and planted Tokio's head into the ground.

Gionchu for his part took the chance to survey his surroundings. He seems to have found himself in a city… modern city but different structures than what he were used to see. Vehicles he never seen before and that doesn't seem to fly or hover. More like old school street runners.

He did not like this one bit. Was that rift a portal to some place in time? He quickly pressed the button in his takoma scouter.

-"Time nest come in." all he got back was static, not good. –"Trunks, supreme kai of time, anyone; do you read me?" Again, same answer.

-"Gionchu sempai?" Yuehlle managed to get on her feet and look at the older boy with worry.

Gionchu looked at her and smiled softly to ease her worries a little bit. –"Maybe there is just interference."

-"Or maybe we are stranded in another world." Tokio spat as he pulled his head off and stood. Gionchu glared at him telling him 'nice going idiot', because Yueh's worries came back again.

-"What are we going to do, if?" Yueh asked.

-"We lay low, study this place and then try to find a way back." Gionchu answered.

-"Hey, do you think we pulled an 'isekai'?" Tokio said excited, -"No wait; this looks too modern to be a fantasy world."

-"Who ever made that portal and sent us here… wanted to get rid of us."

-"And it looks like he or she succeeded." Tokio replied sarcastically, earning a whack to the head from the red haired saiyan. –"Ow!"

Then an explosion went off a few blocks down the road, which made the trio look at each other.

-"Well, what ever world this is, it seems that is not peaceful." Yuehlle spoke.

-"Let's go check!" Tokio jumped with excitement –"Maybe there is a fight going on!"

-"Wait! We cannot meddle with other world!" Yuehlle tried to reason.

-"Who cares? Last there is a saibaman!" Tokio dashed away.

-"TOKIO!"

-"I am curious too… lets just survey and lay low." Gionchu spoke.

-"Sempai?" Yueh was surprised, -"If… if you say so sempai."

L

* * *

Several blocks down the road, a battle was indeed going on. A monster was attacking but it was engaged in battle with several girls in revealing sailor uniforms and (as Roy Mustang would say) tiny mini skirts.

-"You sailor senshi (come on as if you people didn't see it coming) will rue the day that crossed paths with I, Caofulia!"

The youma monster then charged at them.

Up in a roof, the trio time patrol observed.

-"Sailor Moon?!" Tokio gasped –"We are at the freaking Sailor Moon?!"

-"What is 'Sailor Moon'?" Yuehlle ask.

-"Magical girl show for girls that turned into something big in classic otaku culture."

Yueh showed a face of 'what the hell are you talking about'? (Note: that was just Tokio breaking the fourth wall… again.)

Gionchu raised his arm stopping them, -"Wait… something is not right."

L

* * *

Down bellow, the Sailor scouts fought with ease and tried to dispatch the youma.

-"Your turn Sailor Moon!" Jupiter Declared as the Moon warrior charged her attack.

-"Starlight moon therapy kiss!" and so the eternal sailor senshi chanted her spell and the magical attack hit the youma blowing it up.

Or so they thought.

As the dust cloud settled, a battle aura of dark energy burst up from the youma. This one smirked evilly as her eyes glow red.

-"Wha… what is going on?!"

Mercury's scanner began to beep like crazy. –"This can't be… this energy… is off the charts! It's bigger than what we faced before and it's so dark and evil!"

-"Are you serious?" Mars asked.

-"Bhwaahahahaha! This feels great! I feel so much power! I'll kill you all!"

L

* * *

Up in the roof, the time patrollers were dumbfounded.

-"That's…" Yueh tried to speak.

-"Time anomaly…" Gionchu glared. –"You two stay here! I'll check into this. Do not move under any circumstances!"

-"Sempai…"

-"But this means we can fight! I want to get some of this!" Tokio protested.

-"Tokio! I said stay." Gionchu's expression was very serious, and the teenager knew when they just have to obey because Gionchu was not the type to show that expression unless shit hit the fan.

With no more delay, Gionchu took off.

L

* * *

The sailor senshi were beaten one after another. The youma was too strong and fast, faster than what ever they faced before. Not even Galaxia compared to. This could be their end, once more.

But they were saved, as a ki blast knocked the monster off her feet. Then, like the hero he is, Gionchu landed between the sailor senshi and the youma (Tokio: Ha! More like 'super hero landing!' Me: shut up you!).

-"Who dares!" The youma stirred up glaring at Gionchu's direction. –"Who the hell are you?"

-"Oh wow, do you see that guy?! He is ripped!" Jupiter commented from her spot.

-"He's so hot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend!" Venus added.

-"Girls, this is serious!" Mars scolded.

-"The mercury computer is having a hard time reading his energy signature." Mercury informed.

-"This hurts, I wanna go home now!" Moon finished.

The youma stood, angry because of her question being ignored –"Can't you hear?! Who are you?!"

But then Gionchu phased from his spot and materialized in front of the youma making it gasp and then began to pummel the living shit out of the monster. The sailor senshi cringed at the sight of it and actually began to feel sorry for the thing. To not delay the inevitable anymore, Gionchu finished her with a ki blast making monster dust.

Once he finished her off, he slightly turned towards the sailor senshi with a serious expression. Then gave them a soft nod and disappeared with a zen-dash. The girls were too shocked to react, but second later they snapped off it.

-"AAAAAH!" Venus yelled –"I could not get his phone number!"

-"Are you serious?! That guy could be a new enemy!" –Mars retorted.

-"Why would a bad guy help us out?" Venus asked.

-"Uh…" Mars was without words –"Weren't we helped before and betrayed?"

-"Seriously speaking I am with them."

-"Mercury?"

-"A man with so much power, he could had killed us in an instant but didn't." Mercury said –"Plus… he has shiny red hair…"

Everyone looked at Mercury with a dumbfounded expression, she turned around blushed –"I said that out loud? Forget it!"

L

* * *

Leaving the girls back. Gionchu returned to them and the trio agreed to leave the area somewhere far away to talk, because he realized that the blue girl had something similar to a scouter and could detect them. So lowering their Ki, the moved somewhere else. So they decided to wander some, walking in the streets without a destination.

-"So, what's the plan sempai?" Yueh asked as they walk. Gionchu was thinking and had a serious expression on him, Tokio had his arms behind his head and was singing moonlight legend (Sailor moon opening but the version of the first American dub) –"Will you stop singing that?! Its been an hour!"

-"Never run from a real fight, she is the one named SAILOR MOON!" Tokio finished.

-"You done?" Yueh asked in a low annoyed voice.

-"Yep~"

Then suddenly Gionchu stops and raised an arm in protection to them.

-"What is it sempai?" Yueh saw Gionchu's expression and followed his gaze.

Down the street, waiting for them, was a woman. Mid twenties, dark skinned with dark green hair almost black shade and a bun on top. She was dressed in a conservative lavender business suit and her red eyes fell in Gionchu's blue ones not breaking contact.

Tokio and Yuehlle looked at each other then at their senior warrior. Could this be the thing of 'love at first sight'? That worried Yuehlle very much and made her feel a bit jealous. But Gionchu's expression was too serious to be one of love-struck.

This woman was dangerous, and Gionchu knew it. And he felt how she measured him, something he didn't like. Then the woman smiled at him and gave him a bow, then blended in the crowd disappearing like a ghost. This was not the time for confrontations… there will be a chance.

-"Did we just witness a ghost?" Yuehlle asked.

-"Nah, that was just Sailor Pluto~" Tokio spoke. –"She came to see who we are and if we are a treat… funny I thought she was going to attack us or something… I mean… most of the time happens in fanfiction dot net." –Tokio looks straight at all sailor moon fan fiction writers.-

-"Great, more of them…" Yuehlle spat. –"Wait, who are you looking at?"

-"Nothing~ I just likes to pretend that someone is right here listening to me and understanding me." Tokio finishes as he waves his arms to his side as if a person was there.

-"I never understood that mind of yours… and honestly I do not like to know."

-"We better find a place we can set camp." Gionchu spoke. –"I do not like surprises."

-"Right on boss!" Tokio makes a mock salute.

And so the first day of their adventure happens. Stranded in a different world and universe, not knowing how would they go back to their own. Gionchu and his team go to find a place to settle and plan on what to do. If time anomalies, and perhaps the time-breakers, are here then these people may need their help.

Tokio: Stay tune for the next exiting episode of Dragon ball xeeeeee-noverse.

Me: Dammit Tokio!

HR

* * *

Author's notes:

I had this idea for a while, ever since I played Xenoverse 1 years ago.

The DLC moments when time rifts to other dimensions within the dragon ball universe was shown. Then I thought… if different dimensions exist there, even if is just dragon ball; what if there were rifts to other dimensions, which means other franchise worlds?

At first I only wanted to do it with Gionchu and Yuehlle, which were my two primal characters in xenoverse. Then I played xenoverse 2 and created Tokio… and his character personality trait was nice so decided to include him too as the comedy relief character.

Anyways I hope you all liked it and depending on how it's taken on I will continue or not. I do have a few ideas and a few worlds they go to.

Until next time.


End file.
